Clara Lim
Clara Lim is a student in Tampines Primary School from 2003 to 2008, and then Dunman High School from 2009 to 2014. She was quite an assistant to Angeline Wong for sometime in 2009. Primary School The then-principal often shared her nuggets of wisdom with the school at assembly sessions. As a student, one particular fable about the pencil maker and the pencil stayed: "The maker told the pencil, “ There are 5 things you need to know before you go into the world. 1) You will be able to do many great things, but only if you allow yourself to be held in Someone’s hand. 2) You will experience a painful sharpening from time to time, but you’ll need it to become a better pencil. 3) You will be able to correct any mistakes you might make. 4) The most important part of you will always be what’s inside. 5) On every surface you are used on, you must leave your mark. No matter what the condition, you must continue to write.” The pencil understood and promised to remember, and went into the box with purpose in its heart." She also hit the headlines in when he teared up while responding to the media on whether there was groupthink among PAP politicians. She recounts how the Cabinet was deeply split over whether to set up a casino in Singapore and his struggle with the decision. Afterlife She had went to UCL London from 2015 to 2018. She became a legal intern in Allen & Gledhill LLP in 2012, followed by Public Policy Intern in the People's Association in 2015. She became a Project Engineering intern for the Land Transport Authority (LTA) - under Rolling Stock Projects Management from June 2017 to September 2017. She became a communication and marketing officer in the UCL Running, Athletes and Cross Country Club in 2017. She became a managing director in the Global Student Engineering Challenge (GSEC) from November 2016 to November 2017. GSEC is organised by the University College London Mechanical Engineering Society (UCL MES). We aim to convene engineering students to foster the exchange of ideas and knowledge, for them to make a positive impact in their communities. Through a series of guest lectures, workshops and industrial visits, we aim to: *- Empower student engineers as change-makers to build a collective future *- Connect delegates with leaders in academia, industry and government to develop their ideas. *- Foster meaningful relationships between youth leaders across regions GSEC engages global perspectives, to demonstrate STEM's crucial role in socio-economical progress without compromising environmental aspects. These engineering-led discussions will increase exposure and interest of the application of STEM, tackling the world’s most urgent problems. The conference is attended by 80 delegates coming from 10 different countries. The Guests-of-Honour include Mr Alex Williams, Director of Borough Planning at Transport for London, Dr Dame Nicola Brewer, Vice Provost (International) of UCL and Professor Nigel Titchener-Hooker, Dean of the Faculty of Engineering Sciences at UCL. Clara Lim had assessed driving risk levels for individual road segments at a given time in Chicago. To achieve this, we first provide a danger rating score for each accident occurrence and then classify streets into various accident risk levels based on aggregated street rating scores of the streets, which considers both the severity and frequency of the accidents. Combining the geospatial data and danger scores of each accident allowed us to generate intuitive visualizations of traffic accidents, and allowed for street safety risk level predictions based on different times of the day. This was completed in a team of five, in conjunction with the DataX Fall 2018 Class at UC Berkeley. She is a project intern in Blue Goji, specialising in Movement Profiles for a Virtual Reality Treadmill with applications for seniors with the UC Berkeley Capstone Project 2018-2019.